


Only One in the World

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, Gen, I accidentally a crossover, Lestrade's sanity doesn't think it can handle both of them at once, Lois Habiba: private (extraterrestrial) eye, The Author Regrets Nothing, cue Sherlock's impossible/improbable monologue, prompt!fic, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Habiba, extraterrestrial private investigator—the only one in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aranellauraelote](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aranellauraelote).



> _[aranellaurelote](http://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com): Lois Habiba declines to join Torchwood, but becomes the first private investigator to work with the alien community of Cardiff (or the world...)_

Lestrade sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Run that by me one more time again, please."

"See, it's this way," the petite woman on the other side of his desk started earnestly. "I'm a private investigator—"

"I know that! Not that part!" Lestrade had only just finished dealing with his other consulting detective, and the headache already building from _that_ encounter was not helping his patience during this one. "The next part."

"—and I work with aliens," the woman went on as if she'd never been interrupted. "Not immigrant aliens, real ones. From—other planets, other worlds. They have crimes and criminals, just like we do, and it's my job to sort things out. Now, sometimes these things spill into _your_ world, which is why I'll be needing your cooperation on the Nostroverde case—"

"Not his cooperation," interrupted a voice that made Lestrade groan inwardly all over again. "The Nostroverde case is _mine._ "

The woman bounced to her feet, beaming at the dark and glowering consulting detective in the doorway behind her and completely forgetting about the detective inspector she was supposed to be meeting with right in front of her. "Mister Holmes! It's an honor to meet you, I've heard so much—I'm Lois Habiba, by the way. Extraterrestrial private investigator—only one in the world, in fact. Now, about that case..."

Lestrade let them safely leave his office before pitching face-first onto his desk and staying that way. Jesus, not _another_ one.

**Author's Note:**

> I suspect the name 'Nostroverde' was a result of my random-at-best brain attempting to make an [alien species name](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Nostrovite) sound vaguely humanoid. It, like everything else about this fic, was purely accidental.


End file.
